


Whispers at night

by curiosa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: AU, Gen, Star Wars AU, bamf!mimi, bamf!sora, but can be taken entirely as gen, dark!takeru, kind of michi, kind of sorato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari tells him he's like a bright orange sunburst in the force, unstoppable and powerful and bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers at night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so over on tumblr there was an au meme and zoetekohana was kind enough to give me digimon in a galaxy far, far away. This here is the product of it. I may have had a lot of fun.

The Republic falls the year Taichi turns twelve, not that any one on the Outer Rim planets cares, or feels any kind of interruption from it, it's not like the Republic ever did them any favours, their reach just never seemed to stretch that far out.

He's fourteen when the whispers start to gather, even out here on their planet, in the dusty scrape of the Outer Rim: that the Empire's taken out all of the Jedi, that force sensitive life forms are being rounded up and taken or executed point blank.

Don't worry about it, he tells himself. It'll never happen. The Republic never did a damn thing to help us, why should the Empire spend all their credits and trail out to the back end of nowhere?

Hikari tells him he's like a bright orange sunburst in the force, unstoppable and powerful and bright. He watches his sister and worries endlessly, but nobody would sell her out, right? Not for that piddling amount of credits anyway.

He's sixteen when it happens. And not for four years has he been able to forget that blood curdling scream that woke him up.

How Hikari had told him, _they're here,_ her hands bone white and shaking.

He still has the scar that imp gave him, a thin, silver line at the crown of his head.

Hikari had vanished by the time he came back around again.

 

-

 

Koushiro learns to speak binary before he even learns to speak basic. Or at least that's how it feels. His hands always tinkering with some droid parts or machinery.

He sees the crash of the ship as it happens, watches the thick cloud of sand and dust cover the surrounding area, stifling the fires before they even have a chance to begin.

What he doesn't expect and comes across as he's scavenging for parts, burning his hands on the hot and steaming warped pieces of metal, is the boy that's bent over sobbing on his knees that comes to stare at him. Koushiro doesn't do emotion, it's why he mostly scavenges old wrecks and parts that have been left on the scrapheap to rot away silently. Plus you're more likely to get your gut riddled with blaster shots the nearer you are to any living, breathing lifeforms, he's just saying.

Ten-two-mon beeps at Koushiro, rolling into the back of his knees and he finds himself unexpectedly saying, _If you want I can fix this._

Taichi lunges at him and for a heartbeat of a unit, Koushiro thinks this is it, the droid has killed me, before he finds the warmth of a pair of hands wrapped tight around his ribs, the hot breathless words of _thank you thank you thank you,_ whispered against his ear repeatedly.

The _Adventure_ takes a week to get airborne again, Taichi hovering over his shoulder incessantly the whole time, banging parts that don't work together as if that'll fix 'em. Filling Koushiro in on his story over the cold desert nights, the food they've managed to scrape together, the hunt and continued quest to find his sister, Hikari.

Koushiro, though he doesn't say it, understands all too well about lost family.

 

-

 

General Takenouchi's daughter can fly an X-Wing better than the best of them, but that doesn't stop a swarm of unexpected TIE's shooting her down over the backwards planet of Geonosis. She survives, just barely, her X-Wing completely out of commission and her communications, chances of getting a ride off this dirt ball, non-existent.

She's heard the stories of this place and doesn't need no Jedi senses to feel the history of war in the hot and musty air that surrounds her.

Any minute now, she feels like, this'll become a trap.

The whir of a droid startles her, whipping around smart fast, blaster out to shoot the man that's sliding his own weapon out of his holster, before he has a chance to use it himself. He falls to the ground. The smaller man with him flashing his hands up laser fast as the droid beeps forlornly, hovering over to his fallen comrade.

_You're not Empire._

Koushiro hesitantly lowers his arms, kneeling over Taichi and prodding. The droid looks set to give him an electric shock.

_Of course we're kriffing not. Have you killed him?_

She's got her blaster on stun, she isn't stupid, but the lump that's forming where he fell and hit his head isn't likely to go winning her any favours.

The junk bucket of a ship they call the _Adventure_ certainly isn't going to win any prizes for best looking. Even if it's the _fastest ship in the Outer Rim_ , as Koushiro proudly tells her. Still, she's Sora Takenouchi, born in the sky and named after her, she could fly a wrench-jockey off of a planet if you gave it wings and placed it beneath her.

She gets them through the swarm of TIE's and even manages to take out a few before she has them hitting warp speed, the familiar blur of the world around her a comfort as they come out somewhere in the Mid-Rim, taking a look at Koushiro's navigation system as it works out where in the galaxy exactly she's dropped them.

 _You're a good pilot._ Taichi reluctantly tells her, still sore about that whole blaster business as if she hasn't just saved their skins from becoming the Empire's bantha fodder.

Stars knows how or why she ends up becoming their pilot and staying with them.

 

-

 

Mimi Tachikawa sees her chance the moment the kid with the hair that looks like he came through a meteor shower to get here, walks through the door asking questions in basic. He's clutching a data pad in his hands, a blaster at his side and a blush so red when he looks at her; the way that the material covers not a lot, just enough to keep you guessing, and, _she supposes_ , her modesty, yeah right. The point being, she can use all of this to her advantage, her chance of escape, even if it gets her killed in the process.

The kid clearly has no idea what he's doing in a game of sabacc and on the moon's of Bogden that's likely to get you killed, maimed a little bit if you're lucky. She kind of feels sorry for him. Her _master_ is too busy watching the kids ticks, a sly grin across his face as he eyes up the pile of credits that honestly, the kid may as well have walked in and just handed to him. It doesn't take much to flutter her eyes, lean over and slide that blaster right out of its holster.

Nobody suspects a slave. Nobody sees it coming.

When she aims it at her _master's_ head and shoots, all hell breaks loose. She still has to get these stars forsaken chains off of her wrists, so Mimi takes a chance, throwing the kid back his blaster and yelling at him to get busy. He spends all of a second blinking back at her widely before a sly grin takes over his face and he aims his blaster at the remaining henchmen. Two in the head, one in the chest, a new hoard coming in from around the corner.

 _I have a ship_ , he yells at her, asking to take her hand and Mimi lets him. She hasn't _let_ somebody touch her in what feels like so long. She's forgotten what it felt like to allow anybody to do anything.

But he _asks_ her and that, well that's saying something.

_If you think I'll be sleeping with you as a thank you, you've got another think coming._

He stutters and stumbles and Mimi throws her head back and laughs.

The shade of red on him is kind of endearing.

 

-

 

Yamato Ishida signed up for the Imperial troops the day that they came to his planet and without any questions or any warning, signed up his brother.

The thing is, and what he doesn't realise until it's too late and he's already one week into training, is that they didn't take Takeru to be a stormtrooper.

He goes rogue one year into his training. His first mission instructing him to kill the inhabitants of an outpost on some backwater planet in the Outer Rim. No reason, no explanation given, as the stormtrooper's surrounding him start firing, bodies crumpling to the ground and the air hot with the burnt smell and electric taste of laser fire in his mouth.

Yamato feels his heart beat up too fast in the hard plates of his uniform, they're not meant for running, his breath coming in too hot and quick in the stifling helmet that covers his head. He scrabbles to take it off, catching the lock with his shaking fingers, his hair plastered down with sweat against the side of his head.

_Don't move buckethead or it'll be the last thing you do, I promise you._

Of all the people in the galaxy, he does not expect to see star rebellion pilot, Takenouchi Sora running up to him, defending him. She's got a bounty on her head that'd be fit to see him retire nicely from the troops.

_Taichi, wait, he hasn't even shot anybody, there's-_

He doesn't hear the last of it, the darkness surrounding him as Taichi knocks him out cold, flat on his back.

 

-

 

They take two new crew members from that Empire battle.

_One, I still don't trust the buckethead as far as I can throw him!_

Yamato Ishida and Jou Kido, a trainee doctor who helps to patch up the electrical burn on Koushiro's hand, his fingers when he works the salve on and then bandages up the worst of any injuries strong and steady, the rest of the time, they're mostly shaking.

His village, what's left of it, a pile of rubble and bricks and endless bodies smoking.

There's nothing he can do for them now, he tells them, speaking of life debts that has Taichi's eyes set to rolling.

He throws up the first five times he experiences warp speed, waving Mimi's hands off him as he tells her he's fine, that maybe one day he'll even learn to get used to it.

 

-

 

They find Takeru on the planet of Gand, Taichi flat on his back, a lightsaber buzzing at his neck, the air around them filled with a mist thick enough that you can barely see around you, let alone far in front.

He stays long enough to tell them four words. Sora getting off a shot that saves Taichi from losing his head from his shoulders. Blaster fire burning a hole through the thick material of the cloak Takeru's wearing as he turns.

_Stop looking for Hikari._

When he blinks, Takeru's eyes are yellow.

 

-

 

 _He's sithspit!_ Taichi yells as Yamato rounds on him.

It takes Jou and Sora to pull them apart from each other. Yamato's teeth gritted, his hands shaking as he falls to his knees and sobs.

Sora falls to the floor with him, taking his head in her hands and cradling him like a small child. Their tiny group turning away, unable and not wanting to watch this private moment. As Sora whispers words at him like we still have a chance, that to give up on Takeru is to give up on hope, and she, for one, isn't willing to.

Mimi's hand is warm and solid when it wraps around Taichi's, letting her head fall against his forehead as she asks him: _What does this mean for us? For you? For Hikari?_

 

_-_

 

Taichi sits and breathes and closes his eyes.

The force, Hikari used to say, connects everything.

He remembers home and the endless days of worrying and the warm pressure of Hikari pressed up against his side. Her hand, tiny fingers, curled up safe in the grasp of his palm. The way that her hair had shone in the cool light of their planet's moons in the darkness.

The way that this ship is his home now, his family these people, travelling with him on an endless search for a tiny slip of a girl that they've never even known.

He closes his eyes and breathes and a tiny star burst of pink colours his vision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone feels so inclined there may be some extra notes and bits on my [tumblr](http://ribbonedcuriosa.tumblr.com/post/142404652958/digimon-in-a-galaxy-far-far-away-d) post here. Or, you know, if anyone has any thoughts they want to share, I am always up for chatting.


End file.
